Best Cosplay Contest EVER!
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Aphmau and the others enter a cosplay contest together and meet some new rivals. Who will win? This takes place in MyStreet by the way. Enjoy.


**I have all the Aphmau writer to thank. You all inspired me. So, I hope you like mty own story of Aphmau: Minecraft: My Street.**

* * *

Lorance, Dante and Garoth were in their living room reading Bonnie-kun's amazing FanFics.

"No~," Garoth said, "What happened to David? He was so sweet."

"Clair will never learn to love again," Lorance said.

"Eh," Dante shrugged, "I don't really care. He was a Horrible Bonnie anyway. Foxy on the other hand sounds like me. A fox with a pirate act. So like me."

"Uh, sorry, Dante," Lorance said, "but I think your more like Freddy. Garoth is more like Foxy. I'm more like Chika. He's crazy, sweet and he seems great with the ladies."

*bell ring*

"I'll get it," Lorance said standing up and walking to their door.

He answered the door and he saw Cadenza. She was shivering from the cold of the snow inside her boots. She shoved Lorance as she walked into his house with snowflakes falling off her hair.

"Come on in," Lornace said closing the door and walking back to the boys.

"Lorance," Cadenza said taking off her coat, "what are you doing?"

"Reading FanFics by Bonnie-kun," Lorance said, "She's amazing. Did you know she's going to become a YouTuber in 5/1/17? Must have been inspired by Aphmau. She's always inspiring people."

"No," Cadenza said sighing, "I mean, why aren't you ready for the contest?"

"'Contest'?" Lornace said.

"Yeah," Cadenza said shaking the rest of the snow off of her Christmas sweater, "There's a big cosplay contest going on in the neighborhood. I thought Aphmau invited you, but I guess not."

"Guys," Travis said walking into the house with mail, "guess what. The neighborhood is having a cosplay contest and Aphmau just invited us to come. We're going, right?"

"Oh, that contest," Lorance said to Cadenza, "Yeah, we're totally going. But why do we need to get ready for it?"

"It's a _cosplay_ contest," Cadenza said, "You have to cosplay or you can't get in. So, get ready. Just wanted to tell you that. Bye, little bro."

Cadenza walked out of the house with her coat. She closed the door behind her and went back to shivering.

"So where's the contest?" Garoth said turning off his laptop.

"At the mall," Travis said.

"Garoth," Lorance said, "you know who we're cosplaying as?"

"Manatsu and Masumi?" Garoth said.

"Yep," Lornace said smiling, "We better get ready right now."

Lorance ran to him room with Garoth slowly following behind.

"Should I go join them?" Dante said, "Yeah."

Dante stood up and walked to his room.

"Get out of my room," Lorance said pushing Garoth out of his room and closing his door.

"Sorry," Garoth said, "I'm use to following you everywhere because we always make up plans or something."

Garoth walked into his own room where his Legend Of Zelda poster was hung up. The trio were now in their own rooms.

"Guys," Travis said, "are we going as a group?

"Yes," Garoth said walking out coming his "brown" hair to make it look messy, "Are you going to enter with us?"

"Heck, yeah," Travis said, "but I have a question. What is with the wig?"

"I'm Masumi," Garoth said walking back into his room.

"From Red Data Girl?" Travis said, "You watch that?"

"Uh... no," Garoth said hiding the truth, "I just know that Aphmau likes that, so I'm making her happy."

"Mm-hmm," Travis said, "Anyway, I'm going to go downstairs and get ready. Later, 'Masumi'."

Travis walked back downstairs to get ready for the cosplay party. Garoth ran back into his room to get ready as well.

* * *

Mean while...

"Aphmau-senpai," Kawaii-chan said yelling threw the door, "can I see you're costume now? I can't wait any longer."

"Yeah, just a second," Aphmau said yelling threw the door as well, "I'm almost done."

Aphmau came out in a mini, plaid skirt with black knees socks, a green jacket, a white shirt with a red bow and glasses.

"Wow," Kawaii-chan said, "you look amazing. Can you tell who I am?"

"Yeah," Aphmau said, "your wearing a kamodo and your wearing a lot of makeup, so your clearly the Himi-Gami."

"Yay," Kawaii-chan said, "You know who I am."

"Kawaii-chan," Katelyn said, "can you stop with the screaming? I'm not going to be Mayura if you keep doing that."

"Sorry, Katelyn-sama," Kawaii-chan said, "Kawaii-chan will stop now. It's just that Aphmau-senpai's costume is so... KAWAII!"

"There you go again," Katelyn said, "You screamed again."

"Oh, come on, Katelyn," Aphmau said, "You can't blame Kawaii-chan for being excised. She loves cosplaying and she's been waiting for this contest for so long. Just give her a brake."

"Fine," Katelyn said, "but she has to promise not to scream while we're at the contest. I don't wanna be seen with some perky person."

"Kawaii-chan promises, Katelyn-sama," Kawaii-chan said, "She won't scream unless she needs to."

"Good," Katelyn said.

"Guys," Aphmau said, "if we don't leave now, we won't make it. Their only having 500 people enter and I heard that 407 have already entered. Let's go."

"Coming," Kayelyn said coming out in the same costume as Aphmau, but she was wearing a short, brown wig.

The trio left the house and walked to the city mall.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

Everyone was at the city mall where the contest was held.

"Hey, guys," Travis said, "there's Aphmau, Kawaii-chan and Katelyn. Look at those shirks."

"Travis," Lorance said smacking Travis upside the head, "you pervert."

"What?" Travis said, "It's not my fault that I noticed their short skirts."

"Well," Garoth said, "are we going over there or what?"

"Yeah," Dante said as the group started walking to the trio of girls.

"Hey, boys" Kawaii-chan said as the guys walked over, "Are you here for the contest?"

"Yep," Travis said, "We are also here to see Katelyn to a twirl in that skir-."

"Shut up," Katelyn said pounding Travis to the ground.

"Travis-kun," Kawaii-chan said, "why are you so weird? Kawaii-chan doesn't approve of it at all."

"I don't know," Travis said, "Wait, why are you guys dressed up like that Anime that I cough Garoth watching?"

"I don't watch that," Garoth said, "And it's not 'that Anime', it's called Red Data Girl."

"There's the proof that you watch it," Dante said, "Only a true fan would say that."

"We're cosplaying as that for the cosplay contest," Kawaii-chan said, "Aphmau-senpai is Izumiko, Katelyn-sama is Mayura and Kawaii-chan is the Himi-Gami. So, what are you guys cosplaying as?"

"I think their cosplaying as Masumi, Manatsu, Miyuki and Wamiya," Katelyn said, "Why are you guys cosplaying as that if you don't watch it?"

"Because we ca-," Garoth couldn't finish what he was going to say because...

"Garoth bagged us to cosplay as them for the next cosplay contest that happens," Lorance said, "So we did."

"I did not," Garoth said, "I...suggested it."

"No you didn't," Aphmau said, "I was there when you... you know what, you didn't beg them. I was there, so I should know."

"Kawaii-chan is confused," Kawaii-chan said, "but she also thought of a great idea. Kawaii-chan and the others should do a group cosplay. I've seen two people do it with Black Butler. They were so good. They won, Kawaii-chan thinks second or first place. If we do this together, we can take them down."

"Hey, kids," said a girl's voice that was perky and cute, "you can't win if we're here."

"Huh?" everyone looked behind them as saw people dressed up as... animal people.

"Hi," said the voice coming from a girl in the group.

"Let me guess," Lorance said, "Five Nights At Freddy's, but in human form to look cute at the same time?"

"Yep," said the girl again holding out her hand, "I'm Chika-chan. This is Bonnie-kun, Freddy-chan, Foxy-senpai, Mangle-sama, BonBon-kun, Fredbear-chan, Chika-sama, Balloon Boy-tan, Puppet-kun, Springtrap-kun, Nightmare-chan and Plushtrap-sama. Nice to meet you, 'Manatsu'."

"Good," Lorance said, "You can tell. I thought that bib would make you lose you're memory because you look like a baby."

"Excuse me?" the girl said walking up to Lorance popping her knuckles, "I'm not a baby. I'm a chick. And BonBon-kun is not a girl ether. He's a boy with rosy cheeks. Now, timeout chair for you."

"Okay," Lorance said walking away.

"No," Garoth said grabbing Lornace's hood, "She was kidding. She's meant to punish kids and because she's a kid entertainer."

"I wasn't kidding," the girl said, "As I always tell the kids, never tell a lie or one day you'll be alone living with a pile of dead cats."

"No~!" Aphmau cried falling to her knees, "Not the cute kitties~!"

"Chika can be a little rough on the kids sometimes," said another guy with purple hair a red bow-tie and bunny ears, "She's the toy, so she has to be more stick. But when you get to know her, she's just like a cupcake with a hint of pizza. But that doesn't mean that she's nice. She's grumpy and she leaves a mess for _me_ to clean up."

"Hey!" the girl said slapping the boy's bunny ears, "You, Bonnie-kun, are not one to talk. I'm a very nice person."

"You're outfit is nice and that's all I see nice about you," the boy said.

"I like you're outfit too," said a guy with dark red hair with fox ears and a hook for a hand, "but it's too big. Maybe you should have worn what the real Chika wore. A dipper with a bib."

"Pervert," said another guy with white hair and and pink fox ears, "Why are you always like this, you freak? Foxy didn't say that."

"He might have," the guy with red hair said, "You never know unless you listen to the songs or watch the fan made videos."

"The last fan made video I saw was making me a pervert," said a guy with blue hair, a pink bow-tie and blue bunny ears, "but everyone knows that's not true."

"Listen, gang," said a tall guy with brown hair a bear ears, "I don't think these kiddos want to watch us be mean to each other, d they?"

"No, we're fine," Katelyn said, "We're just going to walk awa-."

"Aphmau," said a low voice of a friend.

"Aaron?" Aphmau's group said looking behind them and seeing their friends Aaron, who was wearing the same suit as the boys.

"Yo," Aaron said walking up from the group, "So, you guys are wearing the same outfit from the same thing, huh? Well, that's pretty cool."

"Really?" Garoth said, "Thanks. Wait, your wearing the same thing. Who are you?"

"I'm Miyuki," Aaron said, "I'm here for the contest. I thought it would be nice to go out and cosplay for cash."

"Yeah," Aphmau said chuckling at Aaron, "Hey, we're planing on doing a group cosplay and we don't have a Miyuki yet. Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure," Aaron said, "but only if Lorance and Garoth are okay about it."

"Uh," Lorance and Garoth thought to themselves for a a second, "Fine, you can join, but only if you really act like him, okay, Sasara?"

"I think your saying the name wrong," Aaron said, "but okay, Masumi and Manatsu."

"Welcome to the team," Travis said jumping up.

"Well," the girl in the other group said, "I still think you're team sucks."

"Now, Chika," said the guy in purple, "you shouldn't say that in front of the kids. Their parents might hear them say it and the kids will say that they learned it from us and then they won't come back ever again. Don't you love those kids?"

"Of course I do, Bonnie-kun," said the girl again, "but they can get on my nerves sometimes."

"Who are these guys?" Aaron said.

"They're people was just met," Aphmau said, "It turns out that they're cosplaying as Five Nights At Freddy's people."

"Aren't they robots?" Aaron said.

"How dare you," said the guy with blue hair walking up to Aaron with a pouting face, "We are no robots. Nor are we glass or plastic. We are human beings. WE ARE NOT FREAKS! Anywho, wants you're name?"

"That was kinda creepy," Aaron said, "You went from meanie to perky. Geez, your started to give me the creeps."

"It's all part of my charm," the guy said back to him.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" said someone in a microphone, "the cosplay contest will start soon. Please make you're way to the mini Uwagimiya now if you want to enter."

"Let's go, guys," Aphmau said as the group started to run.

"Not so fast," said the other group running with them.

The groups were now at Uwagimiya and they ran to the sign up sheet. They all signed up as a group and they then waited in the crowd.

"We are not starting the contest," said a lady with a clipboard and a Sailor Moon costume, "Everyone line up and I will call you're names when it's you're turn."

People started to line up by the stage. Many people were cosplay as the same thing for some reason. After a while, it was finally Aphmau's group's. They walked up and they did their charterer's poses. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"Looks like we might win," Aphmau said.

"Trust me," Aaron said, "We will."

Suddenly, a staff appeared in front of Aaron and he grabbed it and sprouted wings. That made everyone clap and cheer even louder. They knew that was from the Anime. Soon, the group walked off the stage and waited for the next group.

"Next in Freddy and Friends cosplaying as... Freddy and Friends," the woman said again reading what was on the clipboard.

The group that Aphmau and the others were talking to earlier walked up. They just stood there not doing anything.

"Hi, kids," said the girl dressed as Chika, "Ch-ch-c-h-Chika the Chicken here."

"What's up, kiddos?" said the guy dressed as Bonnie, "I-I-I-I'm Bonnie Bunny. Are you ready to rock out and have some fun?"

They all sounded like they were robots. But how? Everyone clapped and the group walked off the stage.

"Here are the results," said the woman with another clipboard, "And the winner is... Zald cosplaying as Fullmetal Achemist."

Everyone clapped.

"WHAT!?" Aphmau's group and the other group said.

"Hello, guys," Zane said walking by dressed as a giant robot, "Looks like me and Vylad won."

"Hi, guys," Vylad said walking by dressed as Ed, "Looks like you lose. Yay."

"For you're reward," the woman said as the two walked up the stage, "you win 1,000 dollars."

"YES!" the two yelled.

"Game shop first," Vylad said.

"Ponies first," Zane said.

"Well," Aphmau said the to other group, "you have been a worthy opponent. I hope we can meet again."

"Oh, we will," said the girl dressed as Chika, "In you're nightmares. Bye."

The group walked off with a creepy smile and left Aphmau and the others.

"Well," Lorance said, "what now?"

"How about we celebrate?" Garoth said, "My baby brother won something. He'll want to remember this forever. So, let's go."

"YAY!" Kawaii-chan jumped up, "When we get home, Kawaii-chan will make a special cake and give everyone a piece. Let's go, everyone."

The group started to walk to IHOP. They ordered lots of food. When they got home, Kawaii-chan made the cake like she said and gave everyone a piece. They then slept happily there until...

"I told you we'd meet again," said the group from the contest as they got in Aphmau's sleeping face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
